


Risky Biscuits

by unspuncreature



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Fanart, Female Anakin Skywalker, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Illustrated, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspuncreature/pseuds/unspuncreature
Summary: If food be the music of love...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Risky Biscuits

A sharp knock sounded on the door to Obi-Wan’s bedroom, rousing her from the light trance of her meditation. Strange. It was early. Light was only just beginning to spill into the quiet of the temple. Anakin had no lessons to attend today. Typically she’d still be fast asleep and yet-

Another knock.

Obi-Wan rolled her shoulders and sighed. “Come in.”

The door slid open, revealing Anakin, fully dressed in her robes and ready for her day. She rocked on her heels where she stood, wringing her hands behind her. Her signature buzzed with excitement but her mind was otherwise shielded. Something was off.

“Good morning, Master!”

She regarded her apprentice with a small nod. “Good morning, Padawan. Is everything alright?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed, and did not explain any further, though by the looks of it she was about to burst with excitement. That was almost never good.

There had been no loud, crashing sounds from across the hall. No shouted curses. No smell of scorched fabric or melted plastic. Obi-Wan raised a brow and willed her racing thoughts to quiet.

“Are you sure? You’re up unusually early.”

Anakin hummed her affirmation, obviously pleased. “Yup. I made myself some caf.”

“Ah.”

“And!” She whipped up one finger as if to halt Obi-Wan’s cynical response before she’d even thought it. “I made breakfast!”

The cogs turned slowly in Obi-Wan’s mind, still addled with sleep. She turned her head to more fully face her Padawan.

“You?” she barked incredulously, unable to keep the small, disbelieving smile from her face. “You made breakfast?”

Anakin nodded fervently. “Biscuits and eggs and fresh fruit. And I made your tea the way you like it!”

“You’re trying to butter me up,” she surmised.

Anakin gasped. “No! I would never.”

Obi-Wan blinked at her.

It was a dirty trick, but Obi-Wan did have to admit that a full belly usually made the news of Anakin’s newest mess a little easier to swallow.

Anakin at least had the good sense to pretend to look mildly ashamed.

“Well,” she clicked her tongue. Not this time, anyway.“

Obi-Wan huffed a laugh through her nose. She knew better than to question such a precious gift, as rare as they were from her wayward apprentice.

"Thank you, Anakin,” she said softly, knees popping as she pushed herself to stand. “You said something about biscuits?”

**Author's Note:**

> how do you make a pancake smile? you butter it up!


End file.
